


The Sufferings of the Unrequited

by Batsutousai



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The yearly Christmas Ball has arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sufferings of the Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this whole thing on [Shivani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivani). *snickers*

"Father, this is ridiculous," Draco grumbled. He was helping his father get ready for the Christmas Ball. Helping Lucius Malfoy get ready for _anything_ was rather a chore, but helping him get ready for something as fancy as the dances that their Lord held yearly for his most loyal was like facing down a dragon without a wand.

"Hold your tongue, Draco," Lucius twittered. "We must look _perfect_ for our Lord, after all!"

Draco bit his tongue at the thought that his father was acting like a flock of women did when a man they thought was hot walked by. He _didn't_ need that mental image. "I just don't understand why you do this every time. It's not like you wouldn't look better than all the others anyway."

"You don't have to try and understand, dearest Draco," Lucius assured his son gently with a mothering sort of look in his eyes.

Draco shuddered.

"After all," Lucius continued, turning back to the mirror to finish with his – was that _**lipstick**_?! Draco bit his lip and let out a silent groan. "–you'd hardly be expected to understand the subtle science of wooing people. Why, you're still just a child." Lucius smiled brightly at his son.

Draco waited until his father had turned away again and gagged. Really, Lucius was _terrifying_ in private.

A knock on the door interrupted Lucius' make-up session. "Why don't you set those robes down and get the door, Draco, dear?"

Draco set the robes he'd been holding on the bed – somehow quashing the urge to throw them somewhere, like in his father's face – and walked over to open the door. "Hello, Sev." He sighed in relief.

Severus cocked a curious eyebrow, wondering what had his godson in such a sigh-worthy mood.

"Sevvy, darling! Come in! Come in!" Lucius trilled as he came to stand behind his son. Draco grimaced.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid, Lucius, that I have merely come to tell you something, not to help you powder your nose."

Lucius' lower lip pouted out slightly and he gave Severus a watery look. "But, Sevvy..."

Severus just frowned at him.

Draco silently congratulated his godfather on his ability to stare down Lucius Malfoy's 'puppy eyes'.

Lucius' face fell. "Oh, fine," he muttered, sounding more like himself. "What is it?"

"I just found out that our Lord won't be able to attend the Ball. Potter talked him into a date," Severus stated evenly.

Lucius' eyes widened comically and he stared at Severus dumbly for a long moment. Draco took his chance and slipped away from his father to hide behind Severus, knowing what was about to happen.

As expected, Lucius burst into tears and sunk to his knees. Severus and Draco rolled their eyes at one another, then walked away from the sobbing Malfoy together as Lucius started cursing Potter's name. Again.

Some things never change.


End file.
